Haru
Haru is a YouTube singer who can sing with a voice ranging from a clear tone to a smooth, sweet breathy voice and capable of singing many different types of music. Her voice is at any rate cute, and she maintains this trait, even through the different genres, without destroying tho original atmosphere of the song. In August 2012, she switched from her old channel to Choppirisuru, and also has a secondary account, MiifyHaru where she uploads silly videos. In August 2013, Haru deleted both her YouTube accounts (save that of her silly covers account) and her Twitter for unknown reasons. In December 2013, Haru created a new account. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Banana Kurimu (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of A LATTE TROUBLE (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of b0b with Coda, ehmz, Hinoe, Igx, mong, and Xayr (in the SCB2) # Member of етea✿real with LemonTea and Kuri~n (in the TTB2015) # Member of Hexakill (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) # Member of Houkago★Delight (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of LuHaMoncy with LucyHasYou and LemonTea # Member of Mitochondria 2 x 2 Powerhouse (in the vocaFX Quartet Battle 2013) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Noki List of Covered Songs -Mashup- feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.09.19) # "Matryoshka" feat. Midorin and Haru (2010.10.30) # "Matryoshka" feat. Haru and Apol (2010.10.31) (Deleted) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.11.10) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Hamonii Studios (xyz, Haru, MilkT, cir, Moon, Mong, Arii, Fuonyuri, Ai, Imouto, Yuka, and Juju) (2010.11.27) # "Bad Apple!!" -Orchestra ver.- (2011.01.04) (Deleted) # "glow" -Band ver.- feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.01.11) # "Lost Story" (apol's birthday) feat. Haru, Kureshii, Miku-tan, Doubie, Katie, Yami, Bira, Eyes and Elianti (2011.02.04) (Deleted) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.02.17) (Deleted) # "SPiCa" (2011.02.26) (Deleted) # "Electric Love" (2011.02.28) (Deleted) # "Laika" (2011.03.14) (Deleted) # "Goodnight Sweetheart" (2011.03.20) (Deleted) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.03.24) # "Cat Food" feat. Haru and Kuro (2011.04.10) (Deleted) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2011.04.29) (Deleted) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2011.05.07) (Deleted) # "Fuyu no Sakura" (9 singers collab) (2011.07.21) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Mirishira ver.- (collab) (2011.07.24) # "Strobe Last" (2011.07.31) (Deleted) # "Choose Me" feat. Apol, Rosa and Haru (2011.08.22) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) (Deleted) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy and Xephy (2011.09.29) # "Natsu ni Sharishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2011.10.18) (Deleted) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Haru and Apol (2011.10.31) (Deleted) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica OP) (2011.12.30) (Deleted) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) feat. Haru and Noki (2012.06.20) (deleted) # "Orange" (Toradora! ED 2) feat. Haru, Noki and Mong (2012.08.07) (Deleted) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Apol, Haru and кran (2012.11.20) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (Fox Bride) (2012.12.09) (Deleted) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (CULTURE Liberization Ward) feat. Haru and Apol (2012.12.21) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2012.12.24) (Deleted) # "Idol wo Sakase!" feat. Houkago★Delight (2013.01.18) # "Gossip" feat. Haru, Anba, Cher, Katie, Kimunyu and kuri~n (2013.01.23) # "Sonna Koto Ura no Mata Urabanashi Desho?" (You Want to Hear the Story Behind the Backstory, Right?) (Kotoura-san OP) (2013.02.13) (Deleted) # "Riamitte Konna Mon Dakke" (Is This What It's Supposed to be Like to Have a Girlfriend?) feat. Haru, Apol and Caspy (2013.02.14) # "Dreamer Eater" feat. Haru and Noki (2013.02.20) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Haru, Anba, Cher, Katie, Kimunyu and kuri~n (2013.02.25) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2013.03.11) (Deleted) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) feat. Haru, Nyamai, Kiro and Apol (2013.04.19) # "Kibou no Hana" (Flower of Hope) (2013.05.01) (Deleted) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Haru, Kuri~n, Lemon, Nami, Nova, Nanodo, Kura and Leelee (2013.06.12) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Haru, Nyamai, Sagara Yoru and Apol (2013.06.18) # "B C" feat. K-chan, Ciel*, Kura, Raku, Kiro, Sagara Yoru, Haru and Sumashu (2013.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (12 singers collab) (2013.11.06) # "Kanbanmusume no Warufuzake" (Poster Girl's Prank) (2013.12.23) # "Tona Kataomoi, Minora Setai Chiisana Shiawase" (2013.12.25) # "Orange" (Toradora! ED 2) feat. Haru, mong and Noki (2014.01.02) (reupload) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2014.01.05) (reupload) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (2014.01.11) (reupload) # "Natsu ni Sharishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in the Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffthoughts) (2014.01.20) (reupload) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (10 singers collab) (2014.01.31) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono" -TV size- feat. Haru and Miku-tan (2014.02.07) (reupload) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) (2014.03.07) # "Thank You for Being Born" (2014.03.21) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Electric Love" (2014.05.13) # "Yokkorasex" (2014.05.18) # "World's End Umbrella" (2014.05.26) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size- (2014.05.27) # "Niji Iro Kuma Kuma" (Macross Frontier song) (2014.06.16) # "Oto no Naru Hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and Lemon (2014.06.17) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Anba, Aya, Raku, Kura, Lee, Poucet, saint ♔, SquaDus and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Donut Hole" -Tagalog ver.- (2014.07.01) # "Every Heart" (InuYasha ED) feat. Lemon and Haru (2014.07.11) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Usachii, CMKC, Haru, SquaDus, Kuri~n, Chinx, and Renna (2014.07.20) # "Shikabane no Odori" (2014.07.28) # "Soldier Game" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.08.30) # "Terror" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.10.26) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Hexakill (2014.10.28) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Usachii, Renna, Nova, Manon, Kuri~n, Reba, SquaDus, k, and Haru (2014.11.02) # "Mousou♥Express" feat. Haru and Eyes (2014.11.06) # "World's End, Girl's Rondo" (selector spread WIXOSS OP) (2014.11.28) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Hexakill (2014.12.08) # "Harmonia" (Entry of EnisSS2014) (2014.12.24) # "Immoralist" (Dragon Crisis OP) feat. Hexakill (2015.01.19) # "Ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP2) feat. Haru, LemonTea, and Carmen (2015.01.19) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "Bunka Kaihou" feat. Haru and Apol (2015.02.02) # "Hana wa Odoreya Irohaniho" (Flowers Dancing ABCDE) (Hanayamata OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.02.17) # "Positive Thinking" -tagalog cover- (2015.03.08) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" feat. Haru and Lemon (2015.03.10) # "Orange" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED2)(2015.03.20) # "Tsunaide Te" (Hand in Hand) (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ED3) (2015.03.31) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) feat. Haru, Lemon, and Lucy (2015.04.01) # "Hacking to the Gate" (Steins;Gate OP) (2015.04.24) # "News 39" (2015.05.08) # "Dream Solister" (Hibike! Euphonium OP) (2015.05.24) # "Fubuki" (Kantai Collection ED) feat. етea✿real (2015.06.20) # "Recover Decoration" (Nisekoi ED2) -TV Size ver.- (2015.07.16) # "Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa Utau" (Fate/Zero ED2) feat. етea✿real (2015.07.30) # "Jitter Doll" feat. LemonTea and Haru (2015.08.10) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "World is Mine" (2015.09.11) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. етea✿real (2015.09.12) # "Uraomote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) feat. Haru and LucyHasYou (2015.09.22) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.10.04) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "Tokyo ni Mannaka de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) feat. Haru and SeasonalSweets (2016.07.13) # "STYX HELIX" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu ED) feat. Bun and Haru (2016.07.29) # "Paradisus-Paradoxum" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu OP2) (2016.08.24) # "Love Like You" (Steven Universe ED) -Japanese ver.- (2016.09.02) # "You and Beautiful World" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. Caspy, Haru, Latto, Maiko, Rin, Shannon, Sohly, and xiao (2016.09.05) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ / Umbrella" -Mashup- feat. Haru, Juu, Poucet, Seika, and Sumashu (2016.09.10) # "Sukina Koto Dake ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) feat. b0b (2017.03.11) # "nameless" (Alderamin on the Sky ED) feat. b0b (2017.05.03) # "cross the line" (Shuumatsu no Izetta OP) feat. b0b (2017.06.18) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery |Styx Helix Bun Haru.png|Bun and Haru as seen in "STYX HELIX" Illust. by Bun }} Trivia * She is a Filipino and loves her Filipino accent. * She said she's a lazy person. * Her favorite breeds of dogs are Labrador Retriever, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever and Shih Tzu. * She used to be in a relationship with YouTube singer Apol. * She has lived in Hong Kong, Philippines, and currently lives in Canada. * Her favorite drinks are pomegranate juice, coconut juice and Ice Capp. * She likes the scent of Chinese dumplings. * She hates snails. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Formspring * ask.fm * SoundCloud (deadlink)